


Inked

by Sampai66



Series: Klance AU Month 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Valentine's Day, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sampai66/pseuds/Sampai66
Summary: Valentine's Day fluff.  Klance AU Month 2019





	Inked

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies,  
> This is a day late but here is a small drabble for Valentine's Day. It is also for the prompt College for Klance AU Month 2019.
> 
> I also head cannon that Keith LOVES sweet wine because he has such a big sweet tooth. All those fruity drinks with umbrellas...ya he loves that shit ;)

Keith transferred the ink from the stamp onto the paper, the words _Past Due_ permanently staining it. The tick of the clock could be heard throughout the library. Only one more hour and Keith would be free to go home. He didn’t hate his job, working at the student library at Altea Tech, it was easy, paid well for a student job and it worked well with his schedule. But today was long, early classes plus a late shift. 

He also had forgotten it was Valentine’s Day, which didn’t really mean much to him since he never really cared for the holiday. But there was still something a little disappointing in remembering that you’re single in a world surrounded by couples flaunting their love all day. 

The cheesy displays of romance had also kept reminding him of his unrequited crush he was harboring for his lab partner in physics. He kept daydreaming of bright blue eyes and an alluring half smile.

Lance had asked if he had plans for the night, Keith telling him about his shift at work and asking in return if Lance had any plans. He responded with, “I have a surprise planned for a certain someone”. And Keith responded with a “Cool”, secretly feeling his heart break a little at the knowledge of Lance dating someone who wasn’t him.

_Ugh_ he couldn’t wait to go home and order a pizza while catching up on Ancient Aliens. Maybe he’ll stop by the store and grab a bottle of his favorite wine, _Treat yo self!_ As Lance would say.

***

About twenty minutes later he was working on some homework (and occasionally browsing cat videos) when someone clears their throat to get his attention.

Lifting his head up, “Hi, how can I----Lance?!” He kinda squeaked out that last part, Keith hoped Lance didn’t notice that.

“Um-hi. How can I help you?” 

“Hey Keith, you look.." Lance glanced around at the total of two students in the study area and smirked, “..busy. You got a minute?”

Keith snorted, “I don’t know,” he said teasingly, “I’m pretty swamped.”

Lance laughed, “I promise not to take too much of your time then.”

Keith smiled and noticed that Lance was hiding something behind his back. “I think I can spare a few minutes. What do you have behind your back?”

A small blush colored Lance’s cheeks and he looked Keith in the eyes, straightening up as he spoke. 

“Well, you know how I said I was going to surprise someone tonight..” He brought what he was holding behind his back to the front. A bouquet of beautiful roses in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. 

“Surprissse.” Lance beamed and it’s a good thing Keith was sitting down because he was _swooning_ over the adorable boy in front of him.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Keith. I was hoping we could hang out after you get off work? A-as in a date...with me? Go on a date with me?” Lance was rambling a bit but Keith found it _so cute_. So cute that he half blurted half yelled “Yes!” as he quickly stood up, attracting the attention of the other two students in the room. 

He coughed into his hand and walked around his desk to stand in front of Lance. “What did you have in mind?” He glanced down to the wine bottle in Lance’s hand, “Is that- is that my favorite rosé? How did you know?”

“Well you may have mentioned it once during lab. And I may or may not have written it down for future use.” Lance grinned at Keith as he stared at him in wide eyed awe. “And I found a really cool Area 51 documentary that I think you’d like so I was thinking you could come to my dorm and watch it with me?” Bringing the bottle up for emphasis, ” ..And drink this wine.” 

Keith nodded his head, “Yes, I’d love to. I’m off in about thirty minutes.”

“Great! Mind if I hang out with you until then? Don’t want you getting lost on the way to my dorm.” Lance bumped shoulders with Keith and set the flowers and wine down on the desk. He pulled up a chair and sat down. Keith followed and took his seat again.

There was homework strewn all over the desktop and Keith started to clean it up. As he picked up one of his books, a stamp he’d been using earlier fell on the ground. Lance picked it up and read it, smirking to himself.

“Keith give me your hand.” He made a grabby motion and Keith gave it to him. Running his hand along the palm of Keith’s, Lance clutched his fingers and brought the stamp to the top of Keith’s hand. The cold press of ink sent goose bumps up Keith’s arm.

Lance lifted the stamp away and _Not for Circulation_ was inked on Keith’s hand. Keith let out a full belly laugh earning him a few shhhss from the other students. 

Pulling Keith’s hand towards him, Lance pressed a kiss above the ink, shooting him a wink afterwards.

_Maybe Valentine’s Day wasn’t so bad after all._


End file.
